David Matsumoto
David Matsumoto (born August 2, 1959) is an author, psychologist. His areas of expertise include culture, emotion, facial expressions, nonverbal behavior and microexpressions. Matsumoto is a professor at San Francisco State University and also the Director of Humintell"Humintell Website" Viewed on July 10, 2009. - a company that provides "unique training in the fields of facial expression of emotion, nonverbal behavior, detecting deception and cultural adaptation." In addition, he is a 7th degree black belt in judo and the owner and head instructor of the East Bay Judo Institute in El Cerrito, California."EBJI Instructors" Viewed on July 10, 2009. Academics Matsumoto was born and raised in Honolulu, Hawaii. He received his B.A. from the University of Michigan at Ann Arbor in 1981 with High Honors in Psychology and Japanese. Matsumoto proceeded to obtain his Masters and Doctorate Degrees in Psychology from the University of California at Berkeley in 1983 and 1986, respectively. Since 1989, Matsumoto has been a Professor of Psychology at San Francisco State University, where he received a distinguished faculty award in 2009."SFSU Campus Memo-Academic Senate", Vol. 56, Num 36. May 18, 2009. He is also the founder and director of the Culture and Emotion Research Laboratory (CERL) at San Francisco State. In January 2009, Matsumoto received a $1.9 million Minerva Award research grant from the US Department of Defense to examine the role of emotions in ideologically-based groups.Ninle, Elaine. "Matsumoto Study Attracts Pentagon Support", January 22, 2009. Viewed on July 10, 2009. Psychology Matsumoto has collaborated with many other psychologists, including Dr. Paul Ekman and Dr. Mark Frank, both acclaimed psychologists in the study of facial expressions and emotions. In addition to conducting extensive research, Matsumoto, Ekman and Frank created the Microexpression Training Tool (METT 1), the first training tool developed to improve one's ability to read microexpressions.4)Ekman, P., Matsumoto, D., & Frank, M. G. (2001). The Micro-Expression Training Tool, v. 1. (METT1). Rom. Available at http://www.humintell.com Ekman and Matsumoto then proceeded to create a proceeding version of the training tool, METT2 2) Ekman, P., & Matsumoto, D. (2007). The Micro-Expression Training Tool, v. 2. (METT2). Available at http://www.humintell.com Both Matsumoto and Ekman now have their own versions of the microexpression training tool, which is available on their websites. In 2009, Matsumoto and Bob Willingham conducted a study examining spontaneous facial expressions in blind judo athletes. They discovered that many facial expressions are innate and not visually learned.Matsumoto, D., & Willingham, B. (2009). Spontaneous facial expressions of emotion of blind individuals. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 96(1), 1-10 Matsumoto says that “''Spontaneously produced facial expressions of emotion of both congenitally and non-congenitally blind individuals are the same as for sighted individuals in the same emotionally evocative situations. We also see that blind athletes manage their expressions in social situations the same way sighted athletes do''.” Hamilton, Audrey. "Certain Facial Expressions Innate, Not Visually Learned" American Psychological Association, December 29, 2008. Viewed July 10, 2009. Editorships He is the series editor for Cambridge University Press's Culture and Psychology series. He is also Editor for the Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology and the Culture and Diversity Section of Social and Personality Psychology Compass. Honors He is the recipient of many awards and honors in the field of psychology, including being named a G. Stanley Hall lecturer by the American Psychological Association. Judo Matsumoto is the current owner and head instructor of the East Bay Judo Institute located in El Cerrito, California. In addition, he has served as an official researcher for the International Judo Federation as well as past Director of Development for USA Judo. He holds Class A Coaching and Referee Licenses. Matsumoto has won countless awards, including the US Olympic Committee’s Coach of the Year Award for Judo in 2003. In addition to holding various positions within the United States Judo Federation and USA Judo, Matsumoto served as the head coach of the 1996 Atlanta Olympic Judo Team and was the Team Leader for the 2000 Sydney Olympic Judo Team. His personal students have distinguished themselves by obtaining medals in national and international competition over 200 times in the past 20 years under his tutelage, including a silver medal at the 2000 World Junior Judo Championships by his daughter, 2008 Olympian, Sayaka Matsumoto. Books Matsumoto is the author of numerous books, including: [http://www.twoj.org/judogallery/thrillfolder/Export1 The Thrill of Victory and the Agony of Defeat (2007)] [http://www.amazon.com/dp/049509787X Culture and Psychology-4th Edition (2007)] [http://www.amazon.com/dp/1556435630 Judo in the U.S.: A Century of Dedication (2005)] [http://www.amazon.com/dp/1877864935 The New Japan: Debunking Seven Cultural Stereotypes (2002)] [http://www.amazon.com/dp/B000RMRYVE The Handbook of Culture and Psychology (2001)] のあともう一言：話が弾む英会話 (2000) 日本人の国際適応力 (1999) [http://www.twenga.co.uk/book/judo-a-sport-and_3999093.html Judo: A Sport and a Way of Life (1999)] これだけ！トラベル英会話 (1999) これで通じる！一言英会話 (1998) [http://www.amazon.com/dp/0534496881 Culture and Modern Life (1997)] 日本人の感情世界 (1996) [http://www.amazon.com/dp/4894390426 Introduction to Kodokan Judo: History and Philosophy (1996)] [http://www.amazon.com/dp/0804727198 Unmasking Japan: Myths and Realities about the Emotions of the Japanese (1996)] [http://www.amazon.com/dp/B001RV7ET6 Cultural Influences on Research Methods and Statistics (1994)] [http://www.amazon.com/dp/1577661133 People: Psychology From a Cultural Perspective (1994)] See also *Body language *Emotions and Culture *Emotion classification *Microexpression *Nonverbal communication External links * Humintell Company Website * David Matsumoto Personal Website * East Bay Judo Instructor Page * American Psychological Association Press Release * American Psychological Paper: Spontaneous Facial Expressions * Time Magazine Article-Try Lifting Your Mood * Professional Profile, San Francisco State University * Interview with David Matsumoto on TheJudoPodcast.eu References Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:American psychologists Category:Social psychologists Category:Evolutionary psychologists Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:San Francisco State University faculty